Noches de Invierno
by Rhiliniel Aralith
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia jamás imagino que su mejor amigo se convertiría en su peor enemigo, esperaba poder tener una vida normal hasta asumir sus deberes como princesa, ahora ha desatado una maldición que le hará pagar los pecados que sin saberlo cometió. AU
1. Entre blanco y negro

Hola regrese, aunque pensé no hacerlo en años de preferencia cuando me gradúe este es mi primer fic serio y cuando digo 'serio' es porque tiene una temática más adulta y no como mi anterior escrito.

n0 HaNa.o0o**,** te agradezco por leer primero el fic, por ser mi beta reader, y por presionar para que lo muestre, si no fuera por ti jamás presentaría un fic –así que si no les gusta, quéjense con ella XD- Fuyu, pensaste que no recordaría tu nombre eh?... pues hay algo llamado copia y pega xd… Si lees de nuevo, creo que encontraras que cambien cosillas -no me mates- pero volví a cambiar de opinión. Este fic es todo tuyo, creo que todos los que haga serán dedicados a ti –tú eres la que presiona para que los escriba XD-

Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical.

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Kuchiki Rukia jamás imagino que su mejor amigo se convertiría en su peor enemigo. Esperaba poder vivir una vida libre hasta que tuvo asumir sus deberes como princesa, ahora ha desatado una maldición que se encargara de hacerle pagar los pecados que sin saberlo cometió._

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO JUEGO HA SER ESCRITORA TOMANDO SUS PERSONAJES.**

_Aclaraciones_

* He creado mi propio mundo, así que por el hecho de estar enfocado en la época medieval no significa que seré fiel a la época por lo que habrán situaciones o cosas que nada tenga que ver con ese tiempo.

* La ropa es estilo medieval europea o del antiguo Japón dependiendo a las costumbres de cada país dentro de la historia.

* Los tiempos cambian, pero no son flashback cuando alguno se presente avisare como se lo hace comúnmente.

_* Los pensamientos y sueños irán en cursiva. _Alguna anotación o evento importante ira en negrita.

_* El fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Rukia e Ichigo y quizá Hichigo pero no será siempre así solo en momentos que considere apropiados; el resto de la narración será en tercera persona. _**Si la forma de narración por el cambio de perspectivas les molesta por favor háganmelo saber, para poder modificarlos a su gusto. **

* * *

NOCHES DE INVIERNO

ENTRE BLANCO Y NEGRO

POV RUKIA

A diario me preguntaba ¿Como llegue a este lugar?, la verdad no lo sé, todo era tan complicado, lo único que sabia era que desde hace un mes estaba sufriendo las torturas y humillaciones de un sádico de cabello naranja, de ojos amarillo verdoso, y mirada sádica y burlona, alguna vez fue mi amigo, mi confidente, la persona a quien le confiaría mi vida, pero ya no lo es.

Fue hace poco que fui forzado a venir este lugar, aún parte de mi no aceptaba la cruda verdad, guardaba la ilusión de que todo volvería hacer como antes, sin embargo esas esperanzas se marchitaban por sus acciones, no puedo negar que parte de mi corazón se rompían cada día, lenta y dolorosamente, sangraba por minúsculas heridas cuyas gotas de dolor se convertían en rabia, resentimiento y desesperación, ¡quería mi libertad! anhelaba poder salir de este asquerosa mazmorra , pero aparte del sentimiento frustrante latente en mi espíritu algo más me obliga a buscar respuestas, aquello me obligaba a buscar algo de él, quizá sea un simple: ¿Por qué? Si esa era una buena pregunta, pero creo que conozco la respuesta, reformulándola posiblemente le preguntaría:

¿Por qué es tan cruel? o mejor ¿Por qué dejo de ser mi amigo?

Tantas preguntas que a lo mejor jamás serán reveladas, lo único que sí sé es que por él estoy encerrada en este repugnante agujero, y también sé como comenzó todo, es muy fácil de explicar:

¡Justo en mi boda!

Que escandalosa forma de irrumpir en el matrimonio de otros, aunque en si fue un gratificante e irónico cambio de planes.

Escandalosa, por todo lo que hizo para capturarme.

Gratificante, simplemente porque no quería casarme con mi prometido.

Irónico, porque tuve que ser capturada para evitar el matrimonio. Aún no sé si debía escoger el matrimonio o la maldita prisión en la que me encuentro ahora.

Estaba amaneciendo así que pronto él llegaría, con su voz oscura y metalizada, molestando como siempre haciendo cada uno de mis días en este sitio un infierno, pero supongo que tengo parte de la culpa. Debí haberle aclarado las cosas antes de tomar las decisiones que nos llevaron a esto.

ంంంంంంం

_Tres meses atrás._

No podía creerlo ni siquiera pensarlo las letras prolijamente escritas sobre esa carta eran lacónicas y contundentes sin posibilidad de ser refutadas sin falsedad alguna, era una carta sellada, proveniente del Rey en persona, llevada por su mensajero personal, por primera vez en años me había escrito una carta directamente a mi, me sentí emocionada, mi hermano había recordado mi existencia ese fue mi pensamiento cuando la recibí; me lleno la alegría, mi ojos se humedecieron por la emoción, pero la mirada de los presentes era completamente distinta, era de tristeza que preferí ignorar, estaba cegada por el jubilo de aquel gesto de su Majestad, abrí rápidamente la carta con todo el cuidado que podía tener, en ese momento mis manos temblaban por la sobreexcitación, mi nerviosismo era evidente, pero todo cambio en un solo instante en cuanto leí las palabras dibujadas en aquel trozo de papel.

_Rukia_

_Es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades, serás proclamada mi heredera absoluta, ven al castillo inmediatamente recibas esta nota._

_Su Majestad _

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

—¡¿Qué es esto? —dije consternada en voz alta, no entendía solo me ordenaba ¡¿que me dirija al castillo? ¡¿Que salga de mi hogar inmediatamente…? Alguien me saco de mis cavilaciones. —Querida estas bien —dijo, era la sutil y avejentada voz de mi nodriza, quien cuido de mi desde que era bebe la única madre que había conocido.

—Nana —exprese con la poca voz que me quedaba— ¿qué significa esto? ¿No lo entiendo? —interrogue aun más confundida no me lo esperaba, ¿tan pronto? es que no encontraba ninguna razón, estaba asfixiándome en mi incertidumbre.

—Rukia, es lo que dice ese mensaje, tienes que viajar ahora a tú nuevo hogar. —Era la voz de Sir Shiba Kaien, acababa de entrar por la puerta solo lo veía durante la primavera y el verano, desde siempre el Señor Kaien, venía a visitar a su esposa Lady Miyako, quien era mi maestra en las artes demoniacas, no se podían ver muy seguido por mi culpa, siempre tenia esa pena en mi corazón porque ella era mi instructora y él era uno de los caballeros más leales al reino, por lo tanto debía ella quedarse conmigo en este lugar y él ir al servicio de mi hermano; Sir Kaien Shiba, en ese momento era el único que podía responder mis dudas.

—Sir Kaien ¡ahora… tengo que hacerlo inmediatamente! —exigí esperanzada.

—Lo siento mi Lady Rukia, pero es ahora, todo está listo… —Él me dijo con toda la seguridad y frialdad de un soldado, pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Hablas en serio! ¡Todo esta listo! ¡Entonces por qué diablos me envía esta carta… si ya decidió por mí…! —Caía al suelo estaba decepcionada habían elegido por mi, quería llorar, más tantos años de educación y entrenamiento no me lo permitieron, alguien me tomo por detrás y me levanto lentamente.

—Querida yo te apoyare en todo… estaré contigo en este cambio—. Mi Nana reconfortándome como siempre con sus palabras cálidas y de ánimo, mi siempre compañera, pero en ese momento mi corazón y me mente se enfocaban en alguien más, no podía irme para siempre sin despedirme, pronto el invierno llegaría y el no me encontraría.

—¡Sir Kaien! —dije ante la presencia de este ultimo pensamiento.

—Te lo suplico, unos días más… solo unos días hasta que llegue el invierno… necesito hacer algo… es muy importante —. Suplicar eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero era mi única salida en ese momento, sin embargo— lo siento, pero no se puede, compórtate como lo que eres, nos vamos —el se marcho con estas ultimas palabras ni siquiera me vio, yo no podía creerlo, Kaien, me había fallado… no, no era eso, era su deber y no lo podía cambiar.

—¿Qué hare ahora? —me pregunte en voz baja más para mi misma, sin embargo recibí respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Obedecer, lo que el Rey, te ordena, no tienes opción ahora eres su heredera. —Esa era Lady Miyako, no podía creerlo, ella también estaba en mi contra.

Con melancolía marcada en mi rostro subí aquel carruaje que me sacaría de la esfera de cristal que mi hermano había creado para protegerme de los horrores del mundo, pero ahora como me enfrentare aquella tierra desconocida, no sabia como, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosamente de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas; era la primera vez en años que lloraba, todo se había acabado no pude despedirme, no pude decir adiós, jamás lo volvería a ver, no pude llevar nada de aquello que apreciaba, ni siquiera mi amado conejito Serafín cuanto lo extrañaría, espero que cuiden de él… solo llevaba puesta la ropa que tenia en el momento que recibí la carta, por suerte tenia algo muy preciado para mi, aquella joya, aquel regalo, la primera cosa que alguien me regalaba desinteresada y espontáneamente, era una simple cadena de oro con un dije de media luna con diamantes incrustados, sencilla para alguien de la realeza, pero con un gran significado para mí.

Mientras veía el paisaje que una vez conocí desaparecer ante mis ojos con cada paso del carruaje un escalofrío recorrió mi piel, una inquietante sensación inundaba mi alma.

ంంంంంంం

_Tiempo actual_

— ¡Amaneció, hora de jugar! —. Se escuchaba una voz cantar entre los pasillos produciendo una tétrica cacofonía; el lugar estaba vacio solo se oía el sonido producido por su maliciosa tonadilla y el paso de sus botas era su acompañante. Doblo una esquina, otro pasillo degastado con un olor nauseabundo en el ambiente que perturbaba los sentidos, a los lados ya no eran armaduras sus escoltas solo eran celdas vacías con uno u otro animalillo rastrero cruzándose o escondiéndose entre las rejas, finalmente llego a su destino la ultima puerta, a diferencia de las otras esta era una puerta de acero forjado con una única cerradura, tomo la llave en su cuello y abrió lentamente el cerrojo.

—¡Hey, no es justo, estas despierta! —vocifero irritado.

Una menuda chica estaba cerca del pequeño agujero que dejaba pasar la luz a su celda, con ropajes andrajosos, con su piel sucia por ceniza y tierra, mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta y sobre todo en su invasor, no demoro en responder ante la molesta exaltación.

—¿Me esperabas dormida? —cuestiono— ¡Acaso para lanzarme un montón de arañas como la última vez, para acosarme, tratar de violarme o mejor aun matarme! —reclamo.

—Lindura, mi princesa, ¡que cruel eres! —. Llevo su mano derecha al corazón—, hieres mis sentimientos, me siento _tan_ ofendido —expreso en forma inocente, manteniendo la sonrisa maligna. Él sabía que las arañas era el único animal que podía asustarla, como había disfrutado escucharla gritar desesperada por librarse de ella, era una experiencia que merecía repetirse, y definitivamente lo haría. Además un sustito no era tortura comparada con el rojo del hierro sobre su blanca piel, por lo tanto ella no debería quejarse.

—¡Maldito bastardo, como puedes actuar así!

Movió lentamente su cabeza inclinándola a los lados, de izquierda a derecha, mirándola curioso, como si lo que había dicho aquella doncella era la cosa más extraña en el mundo, ¿que curiosa puede ser la princesa? se preguntaba para sus adentros. Él era de contextura alta, de piel bronceada, de cabello naranja y mirada profunda, lo único que pudo gesticular en el momento fue una sonrisa fría y escalofriante mientras contestaba la pregunta de aquella tonta chiquilla.

—No entiendo, ¿Cómo actúo?... tus juicios moralistas y dogmaticos me tienen harto, esas porquerías filosóficas solo nos frustran la vida evitando los placeres que esta nos puede dar con sus estupideces de llevar una vida correcta y justa —. Se acerco a ella—. Sabes tus reclamos me perturban, tú solo debes quedarte calladita y ser una linda muñequita con la que pueda jugar ¿entiendes?

Ahora el estaba al frente de ella tan cerca, sabia sus intenciones desde antes de llegar a ese lugar, quería hacerla sufrir, pero también quería divertirse con ella.

—Dime, mi juguete, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no te he atendido? —Sonrío mientras se acerca más a su rostro.

—¿Cuándo fue tú ultimo sueño? ¡Maldito sucio bastardo! —. Retrocediendo— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Dónde estás, Ichigo… por qué? — susurro lo último

—Desde que llegaste aquí siempre ha sido Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo ¡me empalaga ese nombre!, es que acaso no lo entiendes, eres retrasada o demasiado terca —. Salto hacia ella y la toma del cabello haciendo que lo mire directamente— ¡Mírame bien! ¡Ves en alguna parte a tú querido Ichigo! ¡No lo creo! Puedo verme como él, pero jamás seré él, entiendes, soy parte de él, pero a la vez no soy él, soy quien domina sus instintos, soy su poder, quien controla sus deseos, su maldición. Tú aun no lo entiendes que tonta eres. —. La arrojo al suelo provocando que una leve exclamación de dolor abandono los labios de la princesa.

— ¡Te equivocas, lo entiendo muy bien! Pero aun veo al Ichigo que conozco en tus ojos, en el fondo él sigue allí, tú solo eres una parte de él, pero tú lo has dicho no eres él, sé que Ichigo regresare, yo confió en él —. Se levanto lentamente— Yo sé que Ichigo, está molesto y es mi culpa, pero tú no tienes porque tomar ventaja de la situación.

—¿Crees que tomo ventaja de la debilidad emocional del imbécil del _Rey?_ —Se señalo indignado—. Si creo que tienes razón, pero es que me encanta hacerlo, tú sabes, él es tan sentimental que da vergüenza ser parte de él y tú eres un lindo juguete con el que me gusta entretenerme y él siempre lo ha tenido todo... jamás a compartido sus cosas conmigo, es un egoísta, es por eso que tú serás lo primero que compartiremos. —Continuo caminando hacia ella lentamente hasta acorralarla contra la pared— o quizás solo seas mía, después de todo a él no le gusta compartir, ni a mi tampoco.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, tenia ganas de apartarlo y lanzarlo lejos de su presencia, pero sabia que si intentaba algo su reacción sería mil veces peor, por alguna bizarra y enferma fantasía él parecía disfrutar de la resistencia que ella le imponía, quería huir pero ¿cómo?, cada vez se acercaba, cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su aliento, poco a poco sintió sus manos acariciar sus cabello, mientras la otra viajaba desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, un leve sonrojo la recorrió mientras su mente estaba avergonzada por la reacción inesperada de su traicionero cuerpo, él no era del tipo sutil ni su trato eran tan delicado, hoy parecía diferente ¿más civilizado? o ¿más humano?.

De repente una duda la invadió, el inverosímil comportamiento que él mostraba acosaba sus pensamientos, acaso quería algo, que razón podía hacer que un hombre que había demostrado ser peor que un animal en celo y un sádico bárbaro juntos se comportara de aquella singular manera. Él continuaba repasando cada línea de sus facciones y su cuerpo con sus dedos, apenas tocaba su piel era un delicado y tímido roce, como cuando se toca el delicado pétalo de una rosa solo por sentir su suavidad aterciopelada.

Rukia, continuaba impávida, parecía calcular sus movimientos, cualquier palabra o inquietud sería como despertar a una fiera adormecida, ella lo conocía y sabia lo que podía hacer si se enfurecía de imprevisto, lo mejor era observar y esperar; mientras sus labios eran recorridos lentamente por las yemas de sus dedos, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo; en algún momento los esporádicos e inocentes toques se habían convertido en un exigente beso, algo que no esperaba, había bajado la guardia de la forma más estúpida que podía imaginar, puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de apartarlo, sin embargo fueron forzados a ser retirados por la fuerza de su energía que parecía aplastarla.

El pelinaranja aprisiono sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras exigía más de aquel ilícito tacto, él quería que ella se doblegara ante él, tenerla para él, que suplicase por él, sin embargo ella se negaba, que más le daba, ella no podría hacer nada, en cualquier momento sería solo suya, sin embargo no podía negar que cada vez que se resistía tenia más gana de poseerla, total ella terminaría perteneciéndole en cuerpo y alma sea como sea, donde sea, y cuando quiera, la tendría antes que su antítesis, eso era seguro, sería una buena forma de compensación por tanto tiempo encerrado sin poder disfrutar de los gratificantes placeres y detalles que la vida ofrecía y sobre todo de aquella pequeña fiera.

Cada vez exigía más de ella, ahora no solo sus labios eran poseídos, con su mano libre recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar sobre el listón que aseguraba el corpiño, la jovencilla se alarmo por su repentina acción y tomo todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo más no lo logro, con mayor ímpetu trato de apartar sus manos de ella, sin embargo solo logro caer al piso por el forcejeo, la situación no solo había empeorado ahora estaba en una muy mala posición y no encontraba forma de librarse del agarre de aquel muchacho, cada vez forzaba más y las manos de él eran demasiado curiosas dentro de su vestido, jugando a encontrar el tesoro que aquellas malgastadas telas escondía, por un breve instante sus labios fueron abandonados, lo que le permitió respirar, pero él no había renunciado pese a los golpes en su pecho y al movimiento de la doncella por tratar de apartarlo; sus caricias se habían dirigido a su cuello, buscando marcarla como suya, su cuerpo volvió a traicionarla con un suspiro no podía seguir así, o de lo contrario todo terminaría de una forma que ella no quería ni imaginarse.

—¡Para! —grito, moviéndose incómodamente debajo de él tratando de librarse de aquella prisión, sin embargo no era consiente que lo único que sus frustrados intentos lograban era alimentar su lujuria— ¡Déjame… por favor…!

—No quiero —susurro junto a sus oídos mientras lamia sus mejillas— Quiero que seas mía.

—¡Jamás! —Volvió a gritar, tratando en un vano intento de librarse— ¡Quítate!

—¡Cállate! Solo relájate —. Continúo con los esporádicos besos sobre su rostro y cuello mientras sus manos sujetaban sus delicados pechos, poco a poco se acerco a sus hinchados labios buscando otro roce, él cual lo tomo más posesivamente que las anteriores veces, forzándola a ceder su entrada a ella.

Ella estaba consternada, como quitárselo de encima acaso no habría manera esta vez, no, ella encontraría una forma, las anteriores veces se había librado de su acoso y energúmeno actuar, y esta vez no habría diferencia, ella era Kuchiki Rukia, y como tal, haría valer su nombre, haciendo uso de lo poco que sus neuronas podían procesar en él momento, porque no podía negar que una parte de ella se doblegaba muy fácilmente ante él contacto que la bestia endemoniada que intentaba violarla le proporcionaba. Una parte de ella quería ceder, sin embargo eso no era normal, ¿que clase de mujer sería si hiciera eso? además no podía ceder ante alguien como él solo porque se tenia la apariencia de otra persona, lo detestaba y no había forma de cambiar su parecer, después de una batalla mental entre lujuria y cordura, la ultima fue la ganadora de el día, había encontrado una forma de librarse de él, pero era una carta que no podría volver a jugar, —¡_mierda_! Pensó mientras repasaba su plan —_si no hay de otra._

—¡Ahh! —gimió—…Hichigo

—Vaya, que repentino cambio de opinión, eso quiere decir que si te gusto… solo déjate llevar —susurro— y quizá perdone tu mal comportamientos y tus malos tratos durante tu estadía en mi hogar.

—Yo… no… lo sé —balbuceo sonrojada.

—Solo déjame Rukia, y olvidaras tus rencores hacia mi —pronuncio entre ligeras caricias por su cuerpo, manteniendo la vista en la descubierta piel.

Como tantas veces anteriormente, reclamo sus labios, a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta vez no hubo rechazo, ni reclamos, fue tan fácil, pronto ella correspondió al fascinante trato como jamás lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cubrió su rostro al escuchar los sutiles quejidos de la pequeña muchacha, quizá la pelinegra había comenzado a ceder, de todas formas había que intentarlo, porque desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El beso continuo su ritmo exaltado, la deseaba y la tendría, poco a poco introdujo su lengua en la boca de su posible amante, explorando cada rincón, saboreando su sabor… y fue cuando lo sintió, un fuerte dolor que se extendía a lo largo de su apéndice gustativo, había caído de la forma más ingenua en una trampa y la zorra lo había mordido.

Por efecto del dolor se aparto de ella bruscamente, la sangre corría por los labios de ambos, la mujer impetuosa corrió apenas pudo levantarse a una de las esquinas de la angosta habitación, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero más aun tenia miedo de la reacción que podía tener aquel demonio furibundo.

—¡Maldita puta! ¡Traicionera, como siempre! —grito enfurecido con una voz entrecortada por él dolor. — ¡Debería matarte, me has engañado… me has herido y dices que soy una bestia!

—¡Tú te lo buscaste, ni oses acercarte a mi, has entendido!

—¿Crees que esto me detendrá en lo que busco de ti? —Comenzó a carcajear mientras probaba la sangre de sus labios, regresando a ella lentamente— Sabes no podrás detenerme solo con eso, sin embargo por ahora es todo,apestas, necesitas un baño, ahora que lo pienso he sido demasiado drástico contigo, ordenare que te aseen

—¿Apesto? ¡Maldito energúmeno! La culpa de quien es… —reclamo— _sin embargo por primera vez en mi vida tendré que agradecer el oler mal, me dará tiempo. _Una sonrisa apareció de repente en sus labios ante el último pensamiento de la joven.

—No te pongas alegre, ordenare que te bañen, o mejor aún que tal si lo hacemos juntos —le acaricio el cabello.

—¡Jamás! —Se retiro de su alcance—. No necesito un baño

—Eso tú no lo decides, estúpida, escucha te vas a limpiar toda esa mugre que llevas, te bañaras en un delicioso perfume y te pondrás un hermoso vestido porque vas a desayunar conmigo, en silencio, sumisa y educada como lo es una pequeña y linda princesa como tú, ¿has entendido? —Dirigiéndose a la salida—. Aprovecha la oportunidad volverás a comer como lo hacen las personas, no entre ratas y alimañas.

—No creo que haya mucha diferencia —afirmo indiferente.

—Muy graciosa, te espero en el comedor así que no hagas ningún mal movimiento o alguna travesura, que este lugar se encuentra muy bien vigilado —. Abandono la habitación.

En la entrada de la celda se encontraba dos sirvientes, les dirigió una mirada y con un movimiento de su cabeza ellos entraron.

—¡Rukia será mejor que te portes muy bien! —grito en despedida.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, por favor Hinamori, podrías dejarme.

—Pero, su Alteza, no puedo hacerlo si él se entera estaremos en problemas —susurro.

—Yo me encargare de él, pero es solo que no soy la clase de noble a la que sus sirvientes bañan, ¡no me gusta tener público, entiéndeme! —reclamo, claro que ella era una Princesa, pero por favor, tenia la suficiente capacidad como para entrar a una tina y lavarse sola.

—Bien, Princesa —balbuceo— pero yo vigilare, si se acerca no tendré más remedio que entrar.

—Acepto —Abrió la puerta— y otra cosa Hinamori, no me llames su Alteza o Princesa solo dime Rukia.

—Pero eso es…

No dejo que la tímida sirvienta replicara su petición ya que había entrado apresuradamente al cuarto de baño. Aquella habitación era tan lujosa como su antiguo hogar —el castillo de la familia de su hermano— sin embargo este lugar era distinto porque se encontraba en uno de los lugares más altos y difíciles de acceso al palacio —_maldito, no puedo ni soñar en saltar desde aquí, salvo que quiera suicidarme _— analizo mientras se asomaba por el ventanal de aquel lugar encontrándose que por lo menos eran unos 20 metros hasta el suelo, además que ni había suelo sino un pozo oscuro —¿_qué clase de persona puso de moda los pozos en los castillos? _— meditaba mientras observaba a su alrededor una tina de mármol tan puro que reflejaba la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana medio abierta, algunas cosas en una mesita perfumes y jabones de los más sutiles y esquicitos aromas, el agua estaba tibia, al menos lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar ese momento placentero a solas antes de encontrarse con su sádico Príncipe.

—¿Como pudieron cambiar tanto las cosas? —susurro para si mientras se sumergía en el tibio liquido. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron acumulando en otro tiempo y otro lugar, buscando entre recuerdos aquello que estaba apunto de perder.

_Flashback _

Ichigo —pronuncio con un deje de tristeza –... ¿somos… amigos, verdad? —volvió a decir un tanto dubitativa ante la pregunta y su posible respuesta.

Estaba sorprendido ante tal pregunta, que era lo que debía contestar ¿que lo eran? ¿no es así? siempre lo habían sido desde que se conocieron, sin embargo, porque dudaba tanto al pronunciar esas únicas palabras, tomando valentía de sus labios pronuncio un escueto —…si…somos… amigos —.Retomando la energía en su voz dijo— ¿Por qué preguntas esas tonterías, Rukia?

—¡¿Ehh? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica había quedado desconcertada ante la simple respuesta de su supuesto amigo ¿Por qué había dudado tanto? Era la pregunta que le rondaba en su cabeza cuando la siguiente pregunta del pelinaranja la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Solo curiosidad… eso es todo —respondió con un deje de indiferencia, actitud que molesto al muchacho.

—¿Cómo qué _**solo curiosidad**_? —Esto último lo dijo tratando de imitar en lo más posible su voz

—!¿Qué? —grito la chica ante la represarías del joven—. No seas idiota ¿acaso no puedo hacer una pregunta así?

—No, es eso solo que sonó, como si dudaras de nuestra amistad —pronuncio el joven con un deje decidido pero con decepción en su semblante, acaso su mejor amiga dudaba de la amistad que existía entre ellos, pero quien era él para juzgarla si tan bien sentía lo mismo.

_Fin del Flashback. _

—Me pregunto si aún somos amigos, Ichigo. —Volvió a sumergirse entre las aguas mientras su mente era inundada de pensamientos y recuerdos hasta escuchar una tenue voz desde la puerta.

—Supongo que mi momento de tranquilidad termino —pronuncio cansinamente mientras abandonaba el calor del agua— pero ahora no tengo idea de que es lo que somos realmente.

ంంంంంంం

Estaba allí sentada en frente de él, justo al otro extremo de la gran mesa del comedor, sus ojos maliciosas la observaban en escrutinio buscando algo fuera de lugar. Sobre la mesa se asentaban variados alimentos, tenues reflejos de luz se observaban por las ventanas, al parecer hoy no llovería en el Valle de los Gritos1, un sitio desolado, en el que solo llovía, rodeado de bosques de la muerte, literalmente, nadie salía vivo de allí, era el peor sitio en el mundo y de casualidad o tal vez por broma del destino era parte del reino de Karakura, por lo tanto ese territorio era el refugio, de su despiadado captor, el lugar perfecto para mantener cautiva a una princesa sin usar un dragón.

—Te aseguro que no tengo nada, tú me has desarmado y has sellado mis poderes ¿los has olvidado acaso?

—La ironía y el sarcasmo, no son lo tuyo, limítate ha ser un lindo adorno, igual que las flores que decoran esta mesa, o las cortinas que cubren la ventana, o la ropa que llevas… no eres más que eso antes mi ojos —dijo arrogantemente mientras bebía el vino de su copa lentamente— además no te he dado permiso para que hables.

Una tonta niña con un título nobiliario, y con una lengua afilada como daga no lo amedrentaría, le demostraría a aquella bruja cuanto valía para él y eso era absolutamente nada, quería disfrutar de su humillación, de aquel sentimiento reconfortante cuando tú enemigo ha caído, después de todo eso era lo que deseaba, su corazón lo pedía a gritos, aunque su alma se inundaba por la incesante lluvia, y todo era por culpa de aquella minúscula mujer, aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel, de apariencia débil pero tan fuerte como el más fiero guerrero, una verdadera fiera con apariencia de cordero, pero tan bella como la joya más preciosa, sus ojos zafiro, sus labios carmesí como la rosa, su cabello color noche y su piel tan blanca tal cual la luna, de grácil apariencia, una belleza celestial, pero tan peligrosa como el más exquisito y mortífero veneno.

—Si has terminado con tú discurso, que para nada va con las bestias, podrías ser tan amable de decirme, ¿por qué he tenido el halago de ser tú compañía tan temprano? —Ironizo, como si solo el hecho de estar frente a él, la enfermara, como podía estar tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos las últimas semanas, incluso hoy, no podía soportar su cinismo, quería estampar su cara contra la pared y golpearlo hasta pulverizarlo, pero ahora no tenía ni el poder de romper una nuez, estaba débil, no solo le faltaban sus poderes, los días carentes de una apropiada alimentación habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo, había bajado de peso, estaba algo enferma solo parecía ser un simple resfriado, pero incluso eso era suficiente para debitarla, y sumándole el acoso y las torturas diarias de aquel salvaje a la perdida de sus poderes (como los extrañaba) era como un indefenso corderito ante la presencia de su depredador, sin embargo lo odiaba por lo último más que por todo lo que le había hecho, él sellar su magia Kidō era como quitarle una parte de ella, el sentirse impotente era como si lanzaran miles de agujas sobre su cuerpo, era el dolor de ver su orgullo herido, ahora solo le quedaba su astucia e inteligencia para salir bien librada de su actual problema, el punto era ¿como lograrlo?

—Sabes, tú hermano ha declarado la guerra al reino de Karakura —dijo apenas viéndola.

—Y eso que me importa, en realidad ya se estaba tardando, ¿Qué harás matarme? ¡Oh! No me digas, tendrás la amabilidad de liberarme… ¡que lindo! —exclamo con un tono meloso, pero molesto.

—¡Silencio, perra! —Golpeo con sus puños la mesa haciendo que algunos utensilios y platos cayeran, ella solo se limito a mirarlo con rencor en los ojos— será mejor que no tientes tú suerte, mi amada, ¿por qué sabes algo? Si tú me cansas o me aburro de ti, simplemente te matare lentamente hasta que supliques que termine con tú agonía y luego entregare tú cadáver a los buitres, aunque dudo mucho que tenga algo que comer —Señalo su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Eres tan desagradable, pero prefiero la tortura y a los buitres antes que obedecerte y guardarte respeto, mi hermano…

—¡Tú hermano nada…! —Apareció frente a ella en milésimas de segundo y sostuvo su cuello con sus manos contra el espaldar de la silla, la estaba sofocando— Lo mataré sin dudar si viene hasta este lugar, sabes ¿por qué?

Ella no respondió, no podía hacerlo el dolor en su garganta era tan intenso que sentía que desfallecía, sabia la respuesta, el mataría su hermano sin ningún escrúpulo porque siempre habían sido enemigos, los reinos de Seireitei. y Karakura, jamás habían tenido paz entre ellos al menos desde que ella recordaba; son enemigos a muerte, y no habrá poder que detenga la guerra.

Lo había hecho enfadar y mucho el solo escucharla ser tan leal y esa esperanza que tenia hacia su hermano, hacían que tuviera unas ganas de vomitar, odiaba a ese sujeto más que a nada, tenia unas cuentas pendientes con él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que a pesar de estar siendo _tan amable _con ella, continuase comportándose como una zorra intransigente.

¡La odiaba!

Pero su espíritu tan bien deseaba de ella todo lo que le pudiera entregar y quitar, no había porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a la joven princesa entre sus brazos, solo para él y nadie más.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic =3


	2. Noche de arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Gracias a Fuyu no Hana, por ser mi beta, sin ti no hubiera escrito nada :3**_

_Queja de la semana: __**¡Quiero ver a Rukia! **_

* * *

**NOCHE DE ARREPENTIMIENTO**__

_Hace dos meses_

—¿Qué han encontrado? —preguntó un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azul gris a tres hombres que se habían hincado ante él como muestra de respeto.

—Su Majestad, hemos localizado el lugar donde se encuentra prisionera la princesa —habló el hombre más alto de cabellera roja y tatuajes—. Fue el príncipe Kurosaki — habló con la mirada hacia el piso, no tenía el valor de mirar a su Rey, no en una situación como esa, después de todo él era uno de los capitanes que debió haber defendido a la princesa.

El pelirrojo y sus acompañantes miraron a su gobernante, y por un instante pudieron percibir el rastro de la furia en su estoico rostro; emoción que pronto quedó oculta bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

—Renji, reúne a todos tus hombres y convoca a mis Generales. Desde este momento estamos en guerra con el Reino de Karakura. —Sus subordinados escucharon las órdenes sin inmutarse. Supieron que el Rey mataría al maldito que se había llevado a su hermana a la fuerza en cuanto se enteraron que el responsable había sido el heredero del vecino reino; sabían que una guerra se avecinaba, y al final el secuestro de la princesa Rukia, era el pretexto perfecto para que estallara el conflicto entre dos reinos que guardaban mucha tensión desde hace años. Todo gracias al odio que el príncipe Kurosaki profesaba hacia cada miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

_Hace una semana. _

—¡Maldito Idiota! —susurró la joven princesa.

Hace unos minutos había despertado para encontrarse tendida en una amplia cama de doseles dorados. Al sentir la suave esponjosidad del colchón sintió vivir un sueño. Por primera vez en semanas imaginó la comodidad de su habitación, las cálidas frazadas, el olor a lavanda de su nana, y la mirada fría de los miembros de la corte; jamás creyó que extrañaría las pocas palabras que su hermano le dirigía de vez en cuando.

Con cuidado se levantó, pero el dolor en su cuello le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba viviendo un sueño, sino una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaría. Para confirmarlo echó un vistazo a la habitación, y en la parte superior de la chimenea se encontró con el dragón negro que desgarraba la luna con sus garras, el emblema de la familia Kurosaki.

Volvió a quejarse al momento en que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío, y en ese momento una nueva alarma se activó. Ella no llevaba el elegante vestido que Hichigo le había ordenado llevar durante el desayuno, ahora llevaba puesto un camisón blanco muy suave al tacto, ¿quién había cambiado sus ropas? Se preguntó con marcada mueca de dolor.

—No… por favor… —rogó para que sus pensamientos no se hiciesen realidad. En ese instante forzó a su subconsciente a recordar lo vivido aquel día, pero no encontró más que imágenes parecidas a una pintura borrosa. Miró hacia la ventana, era de noche, la luz de la luna se colaba por los barrotes que parecían haber sido colocados recientemente.

Su tiempo tenía un desfase, sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello y en su cabeza. No podía recordar lo que había pasado, sólo el dolor y la sensación de que su vida se extinguía; pero al parecer no había sido así, el emblema de los Kurosaki, delataba que aún se encontraba prisionera en el mismo lugar, o quizás había muerto el día de su boda y como había sido tan mala persona ahora estaba en el infierno, y en ese caso Hichigo era el Rey de las Tinieblas encargado de atormentar a su pecadora alma hasta el final de los tiempos.

Con movimientos torpes y adoloridos se puso en pie; en su mente revoloteaban miles de ideas, sólo esperaba que él no se hubiera atrevido a tocarla cuando estaba inconsciente. Palpó su cuerpo buscando alguna señal, un golpe o magulladura que no debiera estar ahí (conocía cada cicatriz y moretón en su cuerpo, resultado de las torturas recibidas en ese amargo enclaustro). Después de una inspección se fijó en que todo seguía en su lugar, aliviada se permitió soltar un suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de estar en aquella elegante habitación, había luchado por conservar su virtud desde el momento en que cayó en las manos de Hichigo Kurosaki, y eso no cambiaría, él tendría lo que deseaba el día en que ella muriera.

Caminaba unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta, cuando un ruido proveniente del pasillo la asustó. Alguien se acercaba, y temiendo que fuese su captor, con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba, se apresuró a su lecho y se cubrió con las sabanas. Era una acción infantil y torpe, pero era lo único que podía hacer y pensar en aquel instante.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, bajo las sabanas sólo pudo observar las sombras de dos personas.

—Pobre niña, aún sigue inconsciente —dijo una voz gruesa que trataba de sonar lo más suave posible, definitivamente era de hombre.

—Sí mi señor, ha estado así desde ayer… —Esa voz pudo reconocerla como la de Hinamori. ¡Dios! Había estado inconsciente desde ayer, gracias al cielo Hichigo parecía no haberse aprovechado de ella—. Esta vez se le paso la mano —Rukia notó que la doncella bajaba el tono de voz, como si sintiera miedo de decirlo. A los pocos segundos pudo sentir unos pasos acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos esperando no ser descubierta, lamentablemente no podría ver al acompañante de Momo.

—El príncipe es un idiota que ha traído vergüenza al apellido Kurosaki.

La princesa pudo sentir el tono de decepción que empleó el hombre mientras sintió una leve brisa en sus mejillas, al parecer el desconocido le había retirado las mantas.

—Pobre criatura, parece tan joven como mis niñas… —Acarició el cabello de la muchacha en un gesto paternal—. Dime Hinamori, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada la princesa en ese repugnante lugar?

Hinamori dudó, pero al final contestó.

—Serán dos meses la próxima semana.

—Veo, eso confirma todo los informes que he recibido —el hombre suspiró con desgano, volvió a acariciar el cabello de la joven dormida y se acercó un poco a su oído izquierdo—. No puedo remediar lo que ha hecho, pero al menos me encargaré de que respete tu condición de noble, él debe aprender hacerse responsable de sus acciones —le susurro a la joven, y al acto se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir nada más.

Rukia abrió los ojos poco después para encontrarse con Hinamori, quien estaba preparando un baño para ella. ¿Quién había sido aquel hombre que llegó a visitarla? No sintió en él malicia o el sentimiento lascivo que Hichigo desprendía por los poros, todo lo contrario, sintió un cariño paternal y la seguridad que hace mucho no había sentido.

—Su Alteza ha despertado… —murmuró Hinamori con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Tengo su baño preparado.

—Sí… ¿Hinamori me ayudas en algo?

—Estoy aquí para servirle, mi Lady.

—Dime la verdad, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La joven noble observó como el rostro de la doncella pasaba del cálido rosa a una completa palidez.

—¿No entiendo de que me habla?

—Sabes bien a que me refiero —con cuidado se levanto y miró directo a los ojos de la joven sirvienta—. Todo esto es extraño, me costó trabajo entender la doble personalidad de Ichigo, pero esto sólo me lleva a tener más dudas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente le sucede? ¿Por qué me hizo todo esto? ¿Y quién era aquel hombre que acaba de abandonar mi habitación?

—Soy una simple sirvienta mi Lady, ¿qué podría saber yo sobre todo esto? —tartamudeó.

—Muchas veces la servidumbre conoce los secretos de aquellos a quienes sirven mejor que ellos mismos. Dime qué es lo que sabes —ordenó en tono compresivo pero firme.

—Mi Lady, si se entera que yo… —Momo finalmente se derrumbó, la joven cautiva pudo ver en su rostro cada uno de los temores de aquella joven criada.

—Sé que puedes ser castigada, pero yo no diré nada —caminó lentamente hacia la muchacha que jugaba con el borde su falda mientras miraba furtivamente hacia la salida.

—Sé que no toda la culpa es de él, mi señora.

—¿Ah no?, ¿estás bromeando, Momo? —levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de la doncella, era obvio que Momo no sabía lo que decía.

—Mi Lady, el príncipe esta maldito.

—Que es un maldito bastardo, ya lo sé…

—No mi señora, lo digo en serio, él… su personalidad suele cambiar, incluso parece que su alma…

—No seas ridícula Momo, eso no puede pasar…

Rukia esperaba información que le sirviera en algo, más no que le hablaran sobre la dualidad en la personalidad de Ichigo, estaba claro que estaba loco, pero maldito, ¿esa historia podría creerse? Conocía de la magia, ella la usaba desde siempre, pero que se pueda maldecir a una persona era una cuestión totalmente fuera de su alcance. A pesar de que el conocer los límites de la magia le daba una compresión más amplia de los hechos, no quería creerlo tan fácilmente, pues quería que su corazón odiase al príncipe que se había burlado de ella, que la había secuestrado y mantenido prisionera en un lugar tan humillante. Eso sólo quería decir que aquella maldición era más fuerte que su amistad, en conclusión Ichigo ni siquiera recordaba que ella era su mejor amiga. De todas las personas en el mundo, él se había ensañado con ella, y el motivo lo conocía muy bien: Decepción amorosa, ¿podría eso justificar sus actos?, si en realidad la había amado, por qué no dejar que fuera feliz. Además no es como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido enlazar su vida con una persona que ni siquiera había visto antes, era porque así se lo habían ordenado, ¿qué culpa tenía de seguir las normas que se le habían impuesto desde niña? Por ahora tendría que limitarse a unir las piezas de un rompecabezas que cada vez se hacía más confuso.

Caminó lentamente devuelta a su cama, levantando la mano derecha en señal para que Momo la siguiera, una vez que la chica estuvo a su lado, continuó con su indagación.

—Si él esta maldito como dices —le costaba trabajo decirlo—, ¿cómo fue que pasó?

—Mi Lady, desconozco los detalles, sólo sé que es así desde pequeño, cuándo era un niño…

—¿_Desde que era pequeño?, pero si él jamás se mostró de esa forma ante mi... _Explícate, Momo.

—No sé mucho, sólo sé…—escuchó un tenue ruido en la ventana, al observar que sólo era el viento continuó— que él siempre ha sido así, desde que era niño, poco después de la muerte de su madre. Esa información sólo la conocen los miembros de la corte, los soldados, vasallos y sirvientes más cercanos a la familia real.

—¿Cómo es que puede mantener oculto algo así del resto de la gente?

Momo cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, Rukia, lo notó en las apremiantes miradas que dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Por favor Momo, sé que te estás arriesgando, pero necesito saber, necesito motivos para justificar sus actos. —La joven la miró consternada, aunque Rukia sabía que debía estar loca por contradecirse a sí misma, tantos años de conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo le impedían realmente odiarlo, no podía evitar que su corazón gritara por encontrar algo que excusase a Ichigo de todo lo que le había hecho vivir. Aunque eso implicara tener que confiar en algo tan dudoso como lo que le estaba diciendo la joven sirvienta.

—Él no cambia de personalidad tan fácilmente, él en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo es muy bueno. Los que conocen más detalles son los soldados, he escuchado historias de que en batalla lo hace, cuándo uno de los suyos cae ante el enemigo, cuando lo hieren, se enoja o se desespera eso pasa, casi nunca ha pasado en casa, sólo unas cuantas veces de forma espontánea —Rukia no podía creer esa absurda explicación, pero al menos tenía la idea de que las emociones fuertes y su instinto de supervivencia provocaban los cambios de personalidad.

—¿De forma espontanea? —preguntó, tenía que reunir toda la información posible.

—Si, hace nueve años, una vez lo vi. Atacó al general Zaraki Kempachi, estaba como eufórico por una pelea, el general no rechazó el combate —suspiró—, de todas formas el general Zaraki, tenía el excéntrico gusto por las batallas, así que aquella vez no fue difícil detener a un "pequeño púber" como el general lo llamó. Pero fue muy difícil hacer que volviera a la normalidad, actuaba extraño, era como si no fuera él, así que su padre llamó a alguien, no sé quién era, sé muy poco sobre esa gente, sólo sé que se lo llevaron durante un año con ellos a entrenar y desde entonces se han encargado de su entrenamiento y vigilancia —Momo se acercó a Rukia, queriendo reducir el espacio entre ellas y con voz baja confesó—: Dicen que ellos son como el príncipe, pero han aprendido a controlar su poder. Desde entonces él fue normal, excepto algunas veces en batalla, pero sé que fueron casos especiales, más no sé más, creo que lo que pasó con usted lo alteró mucho.

Rukia se quedó sentada con su espalda apoyada en uno de los dorados doseles, lo que Momo le había dicho la dejó más confundida, había tantas preguntas que surgían con base en la información obtenida. Si Ichigo estaba maldito, ¿quién lo había maldecido?, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿qué tipo de maldición era exactamente? Es decir, podría haberlo convertido en un animal o en un monstruo, aunque si lo analizaba con más profundidad, Ichigo se había convertido en eso. La pregunta del millón, era: ¿Por qué la mantenía cautiva en ese lugar sufriendo maltratos? ¿Tanto le había afectado su matrimonio?

Necesitaba saber la verdad y la averiguaría a toda costa.

—Mi Lady con su permiso debo retirarme.

Rukia abandonó sus pensamientos para centrar su vista en la mozuela que caminaba con discreción y nerviosismo hacia la puerta, seguramente imaginando que alguien podría haberla escuchado.

—Mi Lady, él no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es, es una buena persona, además no creo que vuelva a molestarla su otro yo –Hichigo–. Él parece haber regresado a la normalidad —con estas últimas palabras la joven salió en silencio abandonando a Rukia en sus pensamientos. La princesa ni siquiera notó el leve ruido de la puerta al ser asegurada, el estar cautiva había pasado a segundo plano, ¿Ichigo había regresado a la normalidad?, si eso era verdad, entonces ¿ella sería libre?

No, quizás no, todo se limitaba a una angustiante necesidad por tratar de comprender los motivos que lo llevaron a tratarla de aquel modo.

El dolor se intensificaba con cada movimiento brusco que hacía, se sentía como si lo hubieran arrojado contra una montaña y luego hubieran intentado hacer puré con sus huesos. Hace más de una hora Kurosaki Ichigo, heredero del vasto reino de Karakura se había despertado sintiéndose además de una basura, como si hubiesen triturado sus huesos hasta convertirlos en polvo. No recordaba lo que había pasado, sólo retazos de imágenes que invadían su mente a una velocidad sorprendente para después dejarlo en un limbo de pedazos para unir, lo único constante en él era un sentimiento angustiante que lo asfixiaba y carcomía; la sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo, lo inquietaba.

—Ya era hora que despertaras —escuchó una voz desde la puerta de su habitación, aún aturdido por el dolor pudo reconocer esa voz.

—Papá —susurró evitando la oscura y penetrante mirada de su progenitor, el hecho de haber cometido un pecado no había sido tan perceptible hasta que su padre lo anunció con el escrutinio de sus ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a tratar de rectificar tus estupideces, Ichigo —el hombre mayor se acercó al joven hasta quedar de pie frente a él. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio el príncipe recibió un cabezazo de su padre que lo dejó más aturdido, en la habitación sólo se escuchó el quejido de dolor seguido de varias maldiciones por parte del agredido.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?, ¿no puedes ser un padre normal y saludar a tu hijo como el resto de la humanidad lo hace? —se tocaba la zona afectada tratando de aliviar su molestia aunque sabía que era inútil.

—¿Por qué no lo evitaste si sabias lo que iba a hacer? —preguntó el rey, ignorando completamente las estúpidas preguntas de su hijo. Su vástago conocía muy bien sus movimientos, no era la primera vez ni la última en que lo saludaría de esa forma tan poco convencional. Sólo que esta vez su hijo estaba compungido, cabizbajo, una vil copia de quien era Kurosaki Ichigo, y aunque el joven lo ignoraba, tenía muchos motivos para ser miserable.

—No sé, no me molestes —fue lo único que contestó el príncipe al sentir un dolor en el pecho que ni todos los golpes del mundo podrían borrar.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —el príncipe volvió la mirada hacia su padre que en ese momento estaba junto a una silla, el hombre le devolvió la acción más no contestó—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó el mayor mientras tomaba una silla en sus manos y la llevaba junto al lecho de su hijo. Tendría una conversación seria y rápida con su vástago, entre más rápido le informará su cruda realidad, más rápido podría hacer entrar en razón a Ichigo sobre sus últimas acciones, sin embargo, Kurosaki Isshin, rey de Karakura, no podía evitar la aprensión que sentía por su hijo y los horrores e improperios que había cometido, tantos años tratando de evitar que la maldición que desde niño aquejaba a su heredero terminara por consumirlo habían sido una pérdida de tiempo; incluso lo había puesto a manos de los Vizard para que se encargarán de su entrenamiento siendo su hijo aún un niño. Todo aquel esfuerzo a la larga parecía no haber servido. Siempre supo de los arranques que tenía a causa de la condena, pero sus trastornos se limitaban a horas de demencia, casi siempre en cuestiones de lucha. Durante las batallas su perturbación no era algo raro, pero ahora había pasado tres meses en el mismo estado, no había tenido ningún cambio, incluso su alter ego ya había dado por sentado que había dominado a Ichigo; pero por suerte él logró averiguar dónde se había escondido luego de su irrupción en la capital de Seireitei, para arruinar el matrimonio entre los Kuchiki y los Quincy. Los problemas y la amenaza de guerra por parte del monarca de Seireitei no se hicieron esperar, sabiendo quién había secuestrado a su hermana, el joven rey había exigido que Rukia fuera devuelta, y que su honor fuera limpiado con la sangre del hombre que se había atrevido mancillar el apellido Kuchiki (y ese era nada menos que su estúpido hijo). Por otra parte, la deshonra y la humillación que la noble cautiva había sufrido no podían corregirse, él sólo podía tratar de aminorar el estigma que llevaría la princesa durante el resto de su vida, la venganza era algo de lo que su hermano se encargaría.

—Dime Ichigo, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó, esperando poder encontrar el detonante de la furia de su sucesor.

—Bueno —el joven se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca esperando con esa acción lograr recordar algo—, todo en mi cabeza es un caos, pero puedo recordar una conversación con Hirako.

—¿Sobre qué hablaron? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No lo recuerdo bien, discutimos… en realidad peleamos.

Los ojos del progenitor se habían abierto desmesuradamente, ¿por qué Hirako Shinji no le había informado nada al respecto?

—Fue por el brazalete de mamá… pero yo…

En ese instante todas las imágenes sobre aquella discusión se revelaron como una película lenta, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor e ira que su padre reconoció al instante.

—Aquel brazalete se lo regalé a Rukia —susurró

—¿Quién es Rukia? —fingió no saber quién era la princesa.

—Ella es…

Ichigo no pudo continuar. Recordaba a Rukia y todo lo que había vivido con ella, su amistad, su deseo de protegerla y el amor que había sentido por ella; pero todo eso a ella no le había importado. Aquella noche en que se había encontrado con Hirako Shinji en el castillo de su padre, surgió la peor revelación que en su corta vida había tenido, la persona en quien confiaba, no sólo era descendiente de su enemigo, sino era el origen de todas sus desgracias, y no solo eso, ella lo había abandonado para desposar a otro. Aquel rencor ardió en sus entrañas como el fuego de un volcán en erupción y sintió como si una sombra fría y oscura cubriera su cuerpo.

—No importa eso —negó con un suave movimiento, su padre no tenía porque conocer su relación con Rukia, mucho menos saber quién era ella o cuánto había significado para él; en ese momento seguramente debía estar disfrutando de su matrimonio con el traidor de Ishida, pero…

—Ichigo, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó el hombre mayor al notar la pálida expresión de su primogénito, incluso podría apostar su alma a que el muchacho había recordado algo.

—No puede ser —murmuró con desesperación—. Rukia, ella se iba a casar con Ishida, pero…

—Se casaría con el príncipe Quincy… ¿Acaso la Rukia de la que hablas es Kuchiki Rukia, princesa de Seireitei?

—Ella… lo es… —su voz se quebró en una expresión de dolor, no lograba unir a las horribles imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente ni tampoco descifraba los torrados sonidos de dolor que hacían eco en su cabeza, sólo estaba presente la sensación de dolor y remordimiento que calaba en su alma al igual que el invierno lo hiela todo. No pudo seguir mirando a su padre y dirigió su vista a un punto cerca de la ventana, después de todo por culpa de la princesa de Seireitei, su padre había perdido algo muy importante, debería sentir vergüenza por haber traicionado a su familia de tal forma, pero sólo sentía vacío y dolor.

—Yo no sé, pero ella… no logro recordar

—Dime Ichigo, ¿qué harías si te dijera que Kuchiki Rukia no se casó?

—Diría que estás loco… ¿qué o quién podría evitar la gran boda de Ishida y Kuchiki? —espetó con ironía.

—Bien, entonces seré breve… no recuerdas al parecer nada, pero te refrescaré la memoria hijo —el hombre mayor se puso de pie, el príncipe lo miró con curiosidad, su padre estaba muy serio, lo vio caminar hacia la chimenea, y poner algo de leña en el casi extinto fuego, luego regresó con cuidado y se puso de pie frente a su hijo, por alguna razón o quizás instinto a Ichigo le pareció que aquel hombre no era su padre sino un juez que iba a declarar la sentencia de sus pecados.

—Bien hijo, escúchame —suspiró—. Hace tres meses aproximadamente se supone que el matrimonio entre los príncipes del reino Seireitei y Quincy se daría, sin embargo, en el momento de la boda, hubo una incursión, el grupo de invasores destruyó todo a su paso, hirió gravemente a Ishida, dejó muy mal heridos a nobles y soldados que custodiaban el lugar. Murieron algunos desafortunados entre militares e invitados —el rey interrumpió su relato para observar las reacciones de su heredero, parecía no comprender nada, pero por un leve momento pudo observar signos de terror en sus ojos.

—Rukia… —susurró— ¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó el príncipe con clara preocupación.

—_Después de todo parece que sigue sin recordar_… Ella no resultó herida, sin embargo, fue secuestrada por aquellos bandidos que ingresaron al palacio de Seireitei.

—¡Espera, eso no es posible, si la boda se iba a realizar en ese lugar… ese palacio es una fortaleza, nadie puede entrar allí! —reiteró con clara sorpresa, Isshin esperaba que Ichigo se hubiese percatado de lo que había hecho, pero parecía que todo aquel daño había quedado enterrado en el fondo de su subconsciente junto con el ser que amenazaba con arrebatarle a su heredero.

—Pero pudieron, y Rukia fue secuestrada por ellos…

—¿Qué ha hecho Byakuya por salvarla?

—Ichigo me vas a dejar terminar… —reprendió por las persistentes interrupciones.

—Lo siento.

—Bien —suspiró—, hasta hace dos meses el rey de Seireitei no sabia el paradero de su hermana, pero ahora lo ha descubierto… y está furioso —murmuró para sí lo último evitando que su hijo lo escuchase.

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron con la sorpresa, quería saber quién le había hecho daño a Rukia, claro que no era porque todavía sintiera aprecio por ella, sino porque sería él quien se encargaría de hacerla sufrir, nadie más podía llevar a cabo esa tarea —_Es mi deber honrar su memoria _—pensó recordando aquel triste momento que cambió el curso de su vida.

—Dime ¿dónde está?, ¿quién fue?

—Eso quiero que tú lo respondas, Ichigo —espetó su padre mientras permanecía imperturbable frente a su hijo.

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Ichigo… —silenció— tú fuiste quién secuestró a la princesa de Seireitei, tú fuiste quién hirió a Ishida y…

—¡Espera!, eso es imposible, si yo hubiera hecho todas esas cosas al menos lo recordaría...

—Ichigo perdiste el control sobre ti…

El rostro del príncipe se volvió lánguido y confuso mientras su mirada se tornaba alicaída y oscura, sin vida, era como una criatura condenada al purgatorio por sus faltas, después de todo parecía que él había conseguido su venganza, pero ¿cuánto daño le había hecho a esa muchacha? Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y de repente la sensación de vergüenza y culpa invadió cada poro de su piel, haciendo que incluso la mirada de su padre se sintiera como un duro puñal que perforaba cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo, quería cubrirse con todo lo que pudiese tener al alcance, hundirse en un agujero y no volver a ver la luz del sol.

—Dime que ella está bien, por favor, dime que ella está viva —imploró a su padre con la mirada y la voz, debería odiarla pero su corazón no permitía tal sentimiento, sólo quería protegerla, una vez había jurado hacerlo, y le había fallado no sólo a ella, sino a sí mismo. Pese a que aquella mujer había sido el principio de una de sus peores desgracias, el amor que sentía era tan fuerte como el rencor hacia ella y su familia.

Pasaron tres días, Kurosaki Isshin, se había encargado de resolver todos los cabos sueltos dentro del castillo de su hijo. Primero se encargó de mandar a buscar a Hirako Shinji y a su grupo sin muchos resultados, al parecer sólo haría caso a la solicitud de su primogénito más no de él, ¿quién se creía ese sujeto?, pero qué más daba, ellos se regían por sus propias leyes, eran libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Los Vizard vivían apartados del mundo conocido, sólo obedecían sus propias reglas.

El rey entró a una gran habitación atestada de libros, era la biblioteca de Ichigo y era enorme. Pese a lo idiota que resultaba ser su hijo algunas veces, no podía negar que había hecho un gran trabajo en recolectar toda aquella preciada información, comenzó a los cuatro años cuando su madre le regaló un libro de canticos mágicos (algo que a Ichigo le iba muy mal). Pese a ser un guerrero ágil, rápido y audaz, era pésimo para la magia, pero aun así le había interesado mucho aquel libro, más por la información sobre las diferentes criaturas y objetos mágicos que habitaban en el mundo, que por los canticos en sí, y con el tiempo empezó a coleccionar libros sobre magia de cada lugar al que visitaba. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, los temas se iban ampliando, ahora en aquella habitación no sólo había libros de hechicería, sino también sobre ciencia, medicina, literatura e incluso poesía, en el fondo su hijo era cursi por más que reganará de ello.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba escondida tras un escritorio apilado de libros, necesitaba reflexionar sobre qué hacer con la princesa, había tratado de ser lo más amable y condescendiente con ella durante los días que había estado allí, se había preocupado por la situación de su hijo, pero Ichigo, parecía haberse encerrado en su propio mundo, no había salido ni un solo día y apenas había comido.

—Hacerla de mártir de nada nos servirá —reflexionó Isshin mirando la cubierta de un viejo libro, la portada ostentaba la heráldica figura de la familia Kuchiki, un lobo blanco en un campo nevado. Todo se había complicado tanto, pero al menos si su emisario era oportuno, lograría calmar los ímpetus de Byakuya por un tiempo. Había encomendado a Ulquiorra Cifer, uno de sus caballeros más confiables, la misión de llevar el mensaje al rey de Seireitei, esperaba que él pudiera frenar al furioso monarca si le aseguraba que su hermana se encontraba sana y salva, sin embargo, de funcionar su plan, eso sólo le daría tiempo, el hermano de la princesa no tardaría mucho en exigir una compensación por la afrenta sufrida, lo que seguro equivaldría a la muerte de su único hijo varón, debía pensar una solución y hacerlo inmediatamente.

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos recordando lo que cada noche desde hace varios días le atormentaba. Las escenas de lo que había sucedido se agolpaban en su mente, sin hacer esfuerzo por recordar, por sí solas cada acción, cada grito de dolor y llanto golpeaban en su cabeza con la fuerza de un rayo. Era la primera vez que salía de su habitación desde que había despertado, se la había pasado en una larga penitencia, pero ya no resistía las cuatro frías paredes que se erguían como una cárcel personal; para tortúralo sólo bastaba el dolor, la angustia y el remordimiento que se arremolinaban en su alma amenazado con asfixiarlo. La sensación era irreconocible pero muy real, en ese momento se sentía peor que la carroña. Ichigo sabía que había herido a lo más preciado para él, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que en el fondo quería?

Al final lo había recordado todo, la discusión con Shinji, el estado eufórico en el que se había sumergido su alma y luego la planeación del secuestro de la princesa, que en ese momento de seguro yacía en una de las alas del castillo.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, mucho menos a su padre, pero en determinado momento había sentido placer al recordar como arruinaba la boda de Ishida, con la mujer que debió haber sido su esposa (si olvidaba el hecho de que era una Kuchiki), sólo el recordar su apellido provocó que su piel se erizara en furia y exaltación como un gato cuando esta a punto de atacar. Esa familia era una traidora y como todo desleal, debía ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra.

Continuó caminando entre las sombras que se levantaban sobre los fríos muros, no prestaba atención a la hermosa luna que iluminaba los pasillos al colar su luz plateada por cada agujero y ventana, él sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido. Metió su mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa y allí lo vio, el detonador de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía diamantes incrustados pero un sencillo diseño, el entrelazado era doble, elaborado en oro blanco, era una delicada y sencilla joya que no tenía el valor de algo que llevase la familia real, pero sí tenía el valor para ser la dote de un mercader que había caído en desgracia; su abuelo le había dado esa joya a Masaki como su dote antes de morir y dejar a la entonces joven mujer, desamparada. Su abuela había muerto durante el parto y la vida de su madre había sido ir y venir entre varias ciudades acompañando a su padre hasta que él enfermó gravemente y no pudo seguir con los menesteres de su negocio. Ahora la única herencia de quién fue su madre yacía en sus manos, un brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes, la única prenda que su padre recibió como dote. Pero a su progenitor la dote no le importaba, amaba a su madre, el resto no tenía importancia. Eso le había dicho un día cuándo lo encontró llorando por la muerte de su madre, y desde aquel día Ichigo no volvió a derramar una lágrima, su único pensamiento era la venganza.

Continuó caminando sin fijarse a donde lo llevaban los pasillos, sólo podía pensar en las palabras que Shinji había dicho aquella noche cuando todo se había vuelto oscuro y sin quererlo, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, un monstruo.

—¡¿Qué pretendías hacer, idiota, conviviendo con el enemigo? —gritó un hombre rubio mientras entraba furioso a la habitación de Ichigo en el palacio principal de Karakura.

—¡¿Qué diablos dices, Hirako? —repuso irritado.

No sabía que sucedía, de repente su mentor y uno de los generales más importantes de su reino se había presentado furibundo, incluso podía sentir su reiatsucargado de un sentimiento negativo que asfixiaba el ambiente.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Estás seguro que no sabes lo que sucede, Ichigo?

—¡No!

—Bien, dime ¿Qué es esto? —lanzando algo hacia la mesa.

Recogió un pedazo de tela de seda blanca y la abrió lentamente para descubrir su contenido. Al abrirlo descubrió aquella valiosa prenda, misma que había entregado a alguien a quien creía haber perdido. ¡Aquella joya, aquel diamante! De repente todos los recuerdos sobre a quienes había pertenecido dicha alhaja vinieron a su mente, primero el de su madre, después los de Rukia, quién había desaparecido de su vida sin decir adiós ni nada por estilo. Sólo las palabras de su Nana.

—_Si la aprecias tanto como dices, no la busques, olvídate de ella y sigue tú vida, que ella hará la suya. _

En ese momento se había quedado sin palabras igual que ahora, ¿por qué Hirako, tenía aquel regalo? ¿Qué tenía que ver la joya con él enemigo? ¿Dónde estás Rukia? —susurró lo último para sí, pero Hirako Shinji, pudo escucharlo.

—Sí que te ha engatusado —murmuró—. Maldito príncipe, idiota.

—¡Silencio! Nadie me ha engatusado… ahora dime de una maldita vez, ¿por qué tienes esto? —susurró enseñándole la joya— ¡Respóndeme, maldito seas Hirako! ¿Por qué tienes este brazalete?, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? Yo, yo se lo di a…

—Kuchiki Rukia ¿no es así?

—¡Qué! ¿Kuchiki?, conozco una Rukia, pero…

—No creo que haya otra persona con el nombre de Rukia, es un nombre poco común en la región incluso creo que es exclusivo, que coincidencia que sea el mismo nombre de la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya.

—…

—¿Sabes de donde tome esta alhaja, Ichigo?, no te lo imaginas, ¿no es así? —sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rostro consternado de su alumno—. La tome de su habitación en el castillo de los Kuchiki.

—¡Imposible! La Rukia que yo conocí vivía en una pequeña aldea, vestía como una aldeana y era una salvaje trepa árboles —susurró lo último— ¡no te creo! Rukia… ella…

—Es quien es, y si tú fuiste tan imbécil que ni siquiera te fijaste en su apellido.

—Ella dijo que su nombre era Yukino Rukia

—Con que así te dijo que se llamaba, y dime: ¿qué sabes de su familia, sus amigos, la historia de su vida?

—Yo… es que…

—Lo sabía no sabes nada ¡niño imbécil! —acusó—. La chica por la que has estado moviendo cielo y tierra, no es otra más que el enemigo.

No pudo evitar más la furia que lo invadía, Rukia no era una traidora, él podía confiar en ella, de eso estaba seguro, ella era su amiga, su confidente, la había querido más que una amiga incluso en ese momento podría decir que la amaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas, creerle a la persona que lo había educado desde niño, o creer en la única persona que fue capaz de ver como era realmente, quien siempre había estado con él, y la única que podía hacerle olvidar sus penas. ¿Su maestro o la mujer a quien amaba? Una difícil decisión, pero en ese momento todo se limitaba a Rukia. Desenfundo su espada dispuesto a defender su honor y el de Rukia, no dejaría que nadie la lastime ni hable mal de ella, ni siquiera su propio maestro; el primer choque entre las armas se escuchó como un eco en las habitaciones mientras que las chispas originadas por el golpe del mental ahuyentaba las sombras de aquel frio lugar; mientras luchaba con el hombre quien la había ofendido, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que todo lo dicho era una triste realidad de la que no podría escapar.

Un choque más entre espadas, la furia lo dominaba, lo hacía perder la luz o lo poco que quedaba de ella, pronto su máscara comenzó a hacerse presente. Y sabía que todo estaba perdido, la oscuridad lo dominaba.

—¡Ichigo! —fue lo último que escuchó. No necesitaba saber el resto de aquella pelea, seguro había vencido a su maestro, esperaba no haberlo asesinado, eso explicaría el hecho por lo que no lo había visto, quizás aun estuviese enfadado por lo idiota que había sido o sólo estuviese herido, pero en tal caso: de muerte o herida mortal, su padre se lo habría comunicado sin ningún tapujo como lo había hecho con el asunto de Rukia.

Sin percatarse de nada, llegó al final del pasillo donde se hallaba una gran puerta, era mucho más grande y más ancha que las de otras habitaciones, y estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de las antorchas.

—Rukia —susurró al reconocer el lugar.

* * *

_Disculpen por no haber actualizado en un año, pero mi imaginación debía concentrarse en otras cosas. _

_**Muchas gracias por leer el fic Wuakayaka, FuYu nO HaNa, Karei1, Priss, y Kia. =3**_

* * *

+ Aclaro la confusión sobre Hichigo y Ichigo, por si no se dieron cuenta con las pistas de este capítulo, cuando mencione a Hichigo será en referencia al alter ego de Ichigo, es como La Bella y la Bestia en mi retorcido pensamiento, Ichigo esta maldito por ello cada vez que se siente presionado Hichigo aparecerá para hacerle daño a quienes lo han herido, espero que puedan entenderlo =3

+ Como pueden ver no he mostrado como fue salvada Rukia del castigo de Hichigo en la última parte del anterior capítulo, si desean saber cómo fue, será un flashback en el siguiente capítulo :3

+ Por ahora cambie la categoría pero no es permanente según el contenido de lo que publique en los siguientes capítulos puede cambiar.

+ Modifique el summary no me convencía y quizás cambie el nombre del fic cuando encuentre uno que se adapte.

+ Actualizare este año, pero no tengo fecha, si es de consuelo especialmente para Fuyu, estoy escribiendo el tercer capítulo, si quieren habrá Ulquihime =3 y volví a subir el capítulo I pero solo porque encontré unos errores de escritura nada en especial.

* * *

Nos vemos en otro capítulo, gracias por leer este fic =3


End file.
